Spike and The Hobbit
by BeautyIsOverRated
Summary: Meanwhile, Daisy was playing with 2 breadsticks making dinosaur noises. Don't get her wrong, she was happy her baby brother Blaine had finally found someone to give and return his love, but did they have to act all lovey dovey in front of her!


Blaine was lazily sprawled across Kurt's bed waiting for the blue eyed boy to put the finishing touches onto his outfit. Their dinner reservation was at 8 and as it was 7:56 he thought Kurt ought to be  
>ready by now. The boy in question was currently running around his room trying to find his favorite jacket (Alexander McQueen, of course) and was having no luck.<p>

'Why, today of all days, can I not find my stupid jacket!' Kurt mentally whined 'oh well I guess I'll have to go with plan B'

"Kurt, you ready?" Blaine asked as he got off the bed, stretching.

Kurt quickly grabbed and put on his Marc Jacobs jacket and spun around for Blaine to see.

"As I'll ever be. How do I look?"

"Gorgeous as always." Blaine answered with a dopey smile. No matter what Kurt put on, whether it be designer labels or just some old sweats, he always looked amazing. Hell he could wear a potato sack and still take Blaine's breathe away.

"I'm serious Blaine I really want to make a good first impression on your sister tonight." Kurt said as he grabbed his car keys off his vanity.

"Don't worry Kurt." Blaine replied, reaching up to cup Kurt's face in his hands "My sister isn't really the judgmental type. I know she'll love you"

"How can you be so sure"

"Because I love you and anyone I love is automatically on my sister's good side"

Blaine placed a chaste kiss onto Kurt's pouty lips and smiled at him.

"Ummm, Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Its 8:12"

"WHAT!"

*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*

Daisy Anderson sat quietly in one of Breadstick's more privet booths and checked her watch for what seemed liked the hundredth time. It was already 8:33 and her brother and his boyfriend weren't here yet. Maybe she had gotten the wrong date. Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time she had forgotten something important. She would have been late to her own High School Gradation had Blaine not woke her up. Boy was she confused.

Just as Daisy was about to seriously think about leaving, she saw two panting figures approach her table. The first was her adorable, though she wouldn't tell him that to his face, little brother Blaine. He  
>hadn't grown much since she last saw him, no surprise there, but he<br>had actually resisted into not putting eighty trillion pounds of hair gel on. It looked nothing like the mini Afro he had as a kid. The boy standing alongside him, had to be the boyfriend. He was a good  
>two inches taller than Blaine and had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Where they green? Blue? Grey? Whatever. The boy was shifting nervously under her rather intense look so she glanced at her watch briefly again then turned to look at her baby brother.<p>

"Your late Blaine." she said in what she hoped was a scary voice. Daisy looked at Kyle that was his boyfriend's name, right? Or was Keith? 'No! It's Kevin' she thought to herself proudly. And was pleased to note he looked slightly pale.

"Hey Spike! Sorry the traffic was awful!" Blaine said in a cheery voice, obviously not phased by his sister's cold greeting, he knew her too well to actually believe it was real. Blaine leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and put an arm around Kurt.

"Kurt this is my sister Daisy. Spike this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

'Well I was wrong' Spike thought.

Spike stood up and looked at Kurt. Kurt, who seemed to be a littleafraid of her, offered his hand up to her. She grabbed his hand andpulled him into a tight hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kurt! I've been meaning to come downhere to Ohio and see what's been up since I left. I'm Daisy Anderson. But my friends call me Spike." she said in a high voice.

Kurt blinked at her and saw Blaine motion for him to hug her back. Hedid and was a little surprise to see this was the same girl who had just greeted them.

She was about the same height as him with the same curly brown hair asher brother, though much tamer. He noticed that she had a nose ring. Kurt normally found them disgusting, but it looked rather cute on her.  
>This was not what Kurt expected at all he noted happily. Spike was not at all like Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, whom he had had the displeasure to meet.<p>

"Spike, let him go. I don't think I could forgive you if you crushed my boyfriend."

"Sorry Hobbit. Why don't you guys sit down"

"Hobbit?" Kurt giggled. Blaine blushed and hid his head in the crook of his arm. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell Kurt about your nickname, Blainey?"

"I honestly thought I outgrew that horrid nickname" Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"Blaine, you can't outgrow anything, you're forever doomed to be tiny." Blaine scowled and Kurt leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Kurt always thought that tall gays were more attractive, hence Finn,  
>but Blaine's height didn't matter at all. Kurt sighed in happiness as Blaine grasped his hand under the table and turned to look at him. Blaine's eyes held a look of deep adoration that made him want to<br>never look away.

Meanwhile, Daisy was playing with 2 breadsticks making dinosaur noises. Don't get her wrong, she was happy her baby brother Blaine had finally found someone to give and return his love, but did they have  
>to act all lovey dovey in front of her! Spike silently wondered when they would remember they were in the presence of a lady, *Mental snort*, and watched as they continued to look at one another. She smiled and knew that Kurt and Blaine would last. Spike couldn't think of a time where Blaine was ever this happy. Except that one time when he was 12 and she had let him ride on the back of her motorcycle for the first time.<p>

"Blaine, Kurt, would you guys like to order anytime soon? I think today would be good, but that's just me."

Kurt and Blaine blushed and picked up their menus.

"You guys decide on what you want?" The couple nodded. "Awesome. WAITER!"

Kurt looked at his boyfriends tomato red face and laughed. Yup, he definitely liked Blaine's sister. They would get along fabulously.

*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*

"Bye Kurt!" Shouted Daisy as Kurt drove off. The evening had been lovely. She had learned so much about the both of them. Blaine and Kurt were so sweet together. But all good things came to an end.  
>Kurt's curfew was quickly approaching and he had to leave but not before kissing Blaine and exchanging numbers with Spike.<p>

"Thanks for coming tonight Daisy." Blaine said as they walked arm in arm across the parking lot to where Spike's car was located."I really appreciate that you were willing to drive all the way down here just to have dinner with me and Kurt"

"No problem Blaine. I'd do anything for you" Daisy said gently, reaching over to ruffle her Hobbits curly hair.

"Sis?"

"Yes Blaine"

"Is that a ticked on your truck?"

"Motherfucker!" 


End file.
